Stitch! In Time: Ichariba Ohana
by AlternateLiloStitchStories
Summary: When Yuna and Stitch met they became ichariba chodei. But what if one fight...Could. Change. Everything. When he finds his cousin Skip, Will he stay for a past ohana? Or will he go back to his new Ohana? This will answer it all! This is a fan written movie for the series "Stitch!"
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Warning. The following is a simple interpretation of a movie suggestion for the series "Stitch!", I claim no rights to the show. But without further ado... Let the story begins._**

_"Dear Diary,_

_It's fun recently here on the island, especially with Stitch around. Ever since Stitch came to our island theirs never really been a normal day, especially with all his cousins appearing because of Hamersterveil. But sometimes I wonder, what would life be like without Stitch."_

All of a sudden a crash is heard outside as Yuna was writing. She turns to her window and looks down at her cousin, Tiger-Lily, chasing Yuna's alien friend, Stitch. **"****Dang it you little blue freak!" **Tiger-Lily yells to little blue experiment. He replies with nothing bit a laugh as he runs away from Tiger-Lily"

Yuna chuckles at this sight and finishes her entry, _"On second thought, the thing is, I can't really imagine life ever being normal again. Besides who else is gonna help me survive a day with Tiger the Tyrant?"_

**STITCH IN TIME: ICHARIBA OHANA!**

On the next day, Yuna is sleeping on her bed, while Stitch is sleeping on the coach in her room. A few minutes later, Stitch rubs his eyes as he begins to wake up. "...! Ah! Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day~ !" Stitch says excitement as he rolls around filled with glee. Stitch goes running to Yuna's bedside and shaking her to wake up. "Yuna! Goobaja! Up and at 'em! Wake up!" Stitch says with happy tune. "Ugh...what time is...? Ah! OH MY GOSH! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Yuna panics as he wakes up in fear of being late to school)

"But Yuna it's-" Stitch tries explain.

"Doh! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Stitch?!" Yuna interrupts Stitch as she's rushing to get her stuff.

"But Yuna, Naga-" Stitch tries to explain again.

"Come on, Stitch!" Yuna says with most urgency as she runs out by grabbing Stitch by his wrist. She races outside to the tricycle and drops Stitch on the seat. "Ow! That hurt!" Stitch complains of Yuna's action. "Sorry Stitch, but I haven't been late to school yet and I'm not going to now, now put the pedal to the metal!" Yuna says apologizing and ordering to Stitch. "Okitaka!" Stitch sounding unsure.

Stitch starts burning rubber as he's pedaling the tricycle faster then humanly possible going through the sidewalks and street crosses in the city. "Yeah! Pedal to the metal, Stitch! At this rate we'll be their in no time!" Yuna yells in relief and excitement.

When they reach the closed gate of Yuna's school, Yuna looks at it with shock and confusion. Meega was trying tell you, Yuna. Naga School, Spring vacation." Stitch finally explains to Yuna. Yuna starts getting infuriated with this late news that Stitch gave her till just now. "Grrrrrr...WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" Yuna yells at Stitch. "Naga my fault, Youga naga listen!" Stitch argues back since he was trying to tell her from the beginning. "Well if you would've told me sooner I wouldn't have rushed you for nothing!" Yuna counters. "Injibay Naga bootifa! Toobaga!" He yells in his alien tongue.

They cross arms and turn different ways. Yuna turns her head to Stitch, still mad at him, but then she notices he has a depressed yet stern face. 'Back at the house, Stitch was trying tell me something...maybe he was trying tell me this!' Yuna thinks in her head. She turns to his direction and gives a weak smile. She bends down on her knees to Stitch's height. "I'm sorry Stitch, I didn't know I swear...Please forgive me." Yuna apologizes to him. Stitch looks back seeing the sincereness on her face. "...Oketaka" Stitch acceots her apology and the two get into a big hug.

Yuna chuckles, holding on to the little blue experiment, "I promise you, no more fights, not ever again!". Stitch is shocked by what she said and breaks the hug and looks at her face, "Really?" Stitch said curious and confused. Yuna nods in reply, "Let make it official! Pinkie promise?" Yuna asks Stitch as she sticks out her pinkie to him.

Stitch looks at Yuna's pinkie and smiles, "Hm...Pinkie swear!" Stich replies as he laughs when they connect pinkies

**Meanwhile at Hämsterviel's base**

Hämsterviel comes to focus laughing evilly, as him, Gantu, and 625 a.k.a. Reuben come in from the front door. "I have escaped once again, that's four times in a row." Hämsterviel proclaims to his fellow lackies. "Yes, but too bad for Delia though." Gantu replies. "Besides wasn't it you that pushed her at those guards for us to escape." Reuben says as he is making a sandwich calmly.

_(A flashback of Delia being caught by the guards commences. "Darn you, you miserable rodent, you'll pay for this! You hear me!" Delia yells to Hämsterviel. Meanwhile he chuckles sinisterly on Gantu's shoulder as they escape.)_

The flashback ends returning back to Hämsterviel's base. "Silence you no good nincompoops and your nincompooping! This is simply showing that I am the evil genius in this and any universe, me and only me! And I'll start by sending another experiment to eliminate 626 once for all!" Hämsterviel proclaims as he picks a random experiment pod from the large gum ball dispenser.

Gantu sees the numbers, 089, on the experiment pod and looks confused a bit. "089? I don't recall that experiment..." Gantu says confused. "You shouldn't, that was one of the experiments that Lilo got before you could find out" Reuben replies to Gantu. "The little girl from Hawaii?" Gantu questions again. "Not so little anymore if you recall my cuz Morpholomew's slip up. Anyway boss man I don't think sending-"

"Shut your mouth you no good sandwich making failure! I'm sending this one and that is being that!" Hämsterviel yells at Reuben interrting him and as he puts the experiment pod in the cannon and fires it to the island. "And now it's time for another game of Hämsterviel's complete failures." Reuben says it like a game show host joking around. "What are you talking about you oversized gofer?!" Hämsterviel questions the sandwich making experiment of why he dares to question him.

"Well if you would've done your research, 086 aka my cousin Skip, is an experiment that can leap through time, and uhhh, oh yeah did I forget to mention you never really Hämstervieled him." Reuben explains. The more Reuben told Hämsterviel the mistake he just made, Hämsterviel's face begins to be shown with terror and fear. "In fact now that I think about it, couldn't my cuz, Stitch, use him to go back and stop us from stealing all the experiments to begin with?" that last one hit the nail as Hämsterviel automatically races down the hall with his hover chair crying to the next chamber. "Well that's that. Their goes another foiled plan." Gantu says with disappointment. "And plenty more to come, I think, I'm not sure." Reuben replies to Gantu. Reuben finishes up a sandwich and hands it to Gantu. "Egg-salad?" Reuben offers to Gantu.

**Meanwhile at a soccer field**

Hiroman is practicing while Yuna and Stitch watch on the stands. "So you two went to school forgetting all about spring break?" Hiroman asks Yuna and Stitch. "Don't remind us..." Yuna replied discouraged, "Naga bootifa..." Stitch agrees as they feel embarrassed. Ah, it's alright guys. So Stitich, shoot to five goals win?" Hiroman asks challenging Stitch. "Woo-Ha! Feeboogoo, Goobaja!" Stitch says with pure enthusiasm and Yuna smiling at his confidence. But then out of the blue, "Yoo-hoo! Hiroman, I made you some coffee!" Jessica calls to Hiroman as she rushes over to him with a cup of coffee. "Uh? Coffee?! Wait Jessica, No!" Yuna is surprised as she tries to warn Jessica to stop. Then for some reason she trips and the coffee spills all over Stitch, and he cleans off by licking it off his face.

"Oh no!" Yuna says worried

"Uh-oh..." Hiroman worried as well of the out come because they know full well whats coming.

"You little blue fuzzball, that was for my darling Hiroman, you blue freak! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Jessica screams with an unrivaled rage toward the little experiment, little does she know, she's in for a big surprise. "TUKIBOWABA!" Stitch screams excitedly as he begins to run around going crazy. He begins running toward the remaining soccer balls and shoots all of them past Jessica to the goal and just destroying the soccer goal behind her in the process. Jessica remains standing stuttering and then she just goes unconscious 5 seconds later. Stitch finally snaps out of it and shakes the rest of the caffeine out of himself as he looks what he's done "Uh-oh...". Hiroman rushes over to Jessica to check on her, "Jessica! Are you alright?" Hiroman asks as her reply is nothing more than stutters and then she goes back to being Stitch stands their ashamed thinking things can't get worse, Yuna comes next to Stitch to see Jessica unconscious by the action that just took place. As Yuna turns to Stitch, Stitch is afraid of her yelling at him. But when Yuna sees his worried face, he doesn't get a glare of rage, but a pat on the head and a gleaming smile.

"It's okay Stitch, I know you didn't mean to do that stuff." Yuna says to Stitch reassuring him she is not mad. As this continues, Stitch gives her a confused look and finally asks "Yuna naga mad?". Yuna chuckles and replies to him, "Nope, I know it wasn't your fault.". "Yeah, besides we both know how you get when you have coffee, so no harm done Stitch!" Hiroman as well reassures Stitch. Stitch takes time to process this until he finally lets out a chuckle. "Come on, let's pick this up before someone notices" Hiroman suggested, as the two nod and get to work.

Hours later the place is clean, and while Stitch is finishing cleaning, he remembers what he was going to tell Yuna. "Crabba Snabba! I forgot! Yuna!" Stitch runs joyfully to his friend. As he reaches where Yuna and Hiroman, he over hears both of them. "Man, Stitch really made a mess this time" Hiroman says with a chuckle. "Yeah, tell me about it" Yuna chuckles, but goes to have a sad face. "Hey Hiroman..." Yuna discouraged and nervous asks Hiroman for his attention. "Hm? What's up?" Hiroman asks as her head is down as she becomes nervous of his reaction. "I never really had the guts to say this near him but...sometimes I wonder what life would be like without Stitch." Yuna finally comes out with it, and meanwhile Stitch automatically feels his heart shatter like a broken mirror. "I was just thinking if I could've had a normal life on the island, if I never met him..." Yuna continues. "Wow, hey your joking right? What about all the awesome stuff that's happened ever since you met him?" Hiroman asks hoping it was just a sick joke, unfortunately Stitch was too heart broken for him to hear her answer as he leaves them both.

But a few seconds after he left, Yuna chuckles and says "Your right, I don't know what I was thinking, actually, now it's making me think what a disappointment it would be if I never met Stitch."

_(A flashback begins starting at when Stitch and Hämsterviel were both infused with the power of the spiritual stone and Stitch delivers the final blow with Stitch yelling at Hämsterviel "Get off of my island you Ika Patooka!". Then it flashes to Stitch swimming out of the Spiritual Stone. "Stitch!" Yuna screams with tears in her eyes. "Yuna!" Stitch yells happily as they both come into a big hug. But then Yuna realizes something, "But what about the greatest power in the universe?" Yuna asked a with no hesitation Stitch replies with a hug: "I found it! This is it and it's called Ohana...". "Oh Stitch..." Yuna says with tears in her eyes, happy her friend came home.)_

As the flashback ends, it returns with Yuna and Hiroman talking. "In all honesty Hiroman, I wouldn't change my life right now for anything in the world, cause I'm glad I met Stitch." Yuna finishes her thought with deep sincere and happy with life she has. Hiroman chuckles and then he clears his throat to recite this:

_"My perfect friend saved my life_

_My perfect friend is so awesome and nice _

_My perfect friend i wished for in the past _

_My perfect friend is here at last _

_My perfect friend is to perfect to say_

_My perfect friend is in my heart to stay..."_

Yuna remains stun not knowing Hiroman could make a poem. "Wow Hiroman, I didn't know you were a poet" she says still shocked. Hiroman chuckles and replies " Hehe, it was part of my English homework". As they both laugh, Yuna stops and looks around for a moment noticing one thing missing. "Hey, speaking of which, where is Stitch?"

(End of Part 1)


	2. Update & Apologies

_**Attention! I'm sorry I've been gone for sometime, I've been busy with finishing High School, and my hard disk died aswell. But I'm back and I've been getting some comments as well of people liking the story but not liking the format style. Let me one thing perfectly clear, I am in no way trying to piss off, anger or trying to cause trouble. I'm sorry, I truly am, Script style is a type of style I've been used to for a long, long time. I will be continuing this, but I just wanted to say my thoughts on this matter :) if you find a problem with this still, then don't worry cause I just rewrote it. I hope you like the story still.**_

_**Sincerely, A.L&amp;S Stories**_


End file.
